Pre-Giga Era
This is the era before the power of the Giga manifested. This era had a litany of comic books, manga, animated shows, and an action figure line back in the late 2000s. This era only has one universe and one higher plane where the Ocutics inhabit. This era applies strictly to the comic canon and only loosely followed by the animated shows. Story Arcs These arcs are the major arcs that run in the New Student (2005) comic or its spin-offs. Pink Fusion arc This arc is the arc that introduces the main characters. This arc debuted in the comic book series New Student(2005). In this arc, Nora (PG) and Jun (PG) is confronted by Ten (PG) for smoking in the biology lab room. During this time, an alien flamingo named Pink (PG) crashed into the room. Throughout this arc, Nora, Jun, and Ten fight the shrimp army Pink (PG) command. The Rave arc This arc introduces Roy, Buckley, and Kay (PG). This arc debuted in the comic book series'' New Student: Freakytown(2007). In this arc, Roy confronts Nora (PG) about making her a character in his manga. As this happens, the rest of New Student (PG) come to stare Roy down. As all of this happens, a bee humming Alien Crab ship beams up the New Students (PG) and Roy up. In this ship, it is a 70s themed town where there is a danger is lurking everywhere. This arc details the unlikely partnership between the art student and the delinquents. HOP arc This arc goes into depth with the relationship between Roy, Buckley, and Kay (PG). This arc was the first arc to be canon to the comic book and also a spin-off material. This arc was debuted in the spin-off manga ''Art Club Initiative!(2008). This is one of the shortest arcs of the series. In this arc, bunnies start to influence student's relationships through mental suggestion powers. This was all the plan of the Alien Officer Worker Bonnie (PG) of the universal police force HOP. In this arc, the Roy, Buckley, and Kay (PG)group stray away due to the suggestion powers until Roy with his experience with Aliens in The Rave arc realized that this was the work of an Alien. The Road of the Feline arc This arc introduces Rodrick and the Ocutics. This arc debuted in the comic series New Student: The Road of the Feline(2009). This was also the year when the first season of the New Student animated show came out. In this arc, an Ocutic, the Immoral entity, came to seek the power of Rodrick, which was an image of the Ocutic, Moral. With the New Students' (PG) help, Rodrick discovered the early form of the Giga known as the Pseudo-Giga (in the series at that time, it was referred to as the Unity Virus) to defeat Immoral and save Rodrick's Cat from the Unity virus. Giga Jun arc This arc marks the end of the Pre-Giga era of the series. This arc debuted in the comic series New Student:Giga(2010). This was also adapted to a movie in 2011 by the name New Student the Movie (2011). In this arc, the entity outside of the Ocutics and the universe named The Giga possesses Jun (PG). While this happens, Roy and Buckley's image abilities manifest due to the Ocutic exposure from the last arc from the Immoral entity. Roy's power to create organic organisms and Buckley's power to create souls was crucial for The Giga's plan to work. It reveals The Giga as the mastermind of the previous arc as well. The Giga's plan was to force Roy and Buckley to create clones of Jun to create the first Giga holder. Jun nearly kills everyone on Earth but Nora sacrifices herself to save her friends. With this, the universe resets and the Omniverse was created. Main Characters These are only characters that had major roles in the story arcs. Nora (PG) Nora is a female, third year, delinquent of the unnamed school this era occupied in. She has bright, red hair and a Nous symbol pin. Her build is of a tall girl with above average bust size. She is a sadistic girl with tendencies to get into fights for her own thrill of danger. Nora is the leader of the New Students (PG). Jun (PG) Jun is another female, third year, delinquent of the unnamed school this era occupied in. She is Nora (PG)'s right-hand man when it comes to managing the New Students (PG). She is a short girl with pinned purple hair. She is very adept at fighting but is very dense and easily influenced. She is the first Giga holder. This behavior is the reason the Pre-Giga era ended in the Giga Jun arc. Ten (PG) Ten is another female, 2nd year, delinquent of the unnamed school this era occupied in. She is a girl that is always in a new relationship. She is a member of the New Students (PG). She is a calm, smug girl that has a high intellect. She has blonde hair and an average female build. She wears a hat and ties her hair on the left or right of her neck. Roy Roy is a male, first-year student of the unnamed school of this era. He is a shy male with a smaller build. His hair is black with a beret on his head. Roy has romantic feelings towards Buckley. However, he has to keep this a secret due to the unnamed school being a Catholic school. Roy is childhood friends of Buckley and Kay. Roy is an image of the Material entity. With this, his powers were one of the factors how Jun (PG) became the first Giga holder. Buckley Buckley is a male, first-year student of the unnamed school of this era. He is a headstrong, teasing boy with a large build and athletic attributes. Buckley has wavy dark brown hair. Buckley is childhood friends with Roy and Kay. Buckley constantly shows his affection for Roy despite the rules the school put in. Buckley is an image of the Thought entity. With this, his powers were one of the factors how Jun (PG) became the first Giga holder. Minor Characters These are notable recurring characters in the main arcs. * Nine (PG)- Nine is another female, 2nd year, delinquent of the unnamed school this era occupied in. She is a short girl with blonde hair and a bead hair tie. Nine's personality can be detailed as very jealous and hot-headed. She is the rival of Ten (PG) in endeavors of influencing the male students in the unnamed school to date them. Her involvement was only major in the earlier arcs of the series. * Rodrick- Rodrick is a male, first-year student of the unnamed school of this era. He is a calm boy with an average male build. He wears glasses and has short dark brown hair. Rodrick has a cat named Rodrick's Cat. Rodrick is an image of the Moral entity. * Kay (PG)- Kay is a female, first-year student of the unnamed school of this era. She is an airheaded girl with an average female build. She has pink hair with a large bow on her head. Kay is childhood friends with Roy and Buckley. Kay has romantic feelings for Roy but is discouraged to go for Roy due to Buckley's constant affection for Roy. * Rodrick's Cat- Rodrick's Cat is the Immoral entity's image and Rodrick's Cat. She is part of the Immoral entity's plan to take revenge on the other Ocutics. Villains These are only villains that had major roles in the arcs. Pink (PG) Pink is the main villain of the Pink Fusion arc. He is a pink flamingo that can control a shrimp army. It is revealed later that The Giga made Pink think Earth was the outlet of the famine in his home planet. Hive Rave (PG) The Hive Rave is hivemind of Crabs with wings that wanted to steal the souls of everyone on Earth by using a simulation ship. They tried to test their concept by kidnaping New Students (PG) and Roy. Later, it is revealed that The Giga convinced Hive Rave to test the group for the perfect candidate for the first Giga holder. Officer Worker Bonnie (PG) Bonnie is a female rabbit/human agent of the organization HOP. She is the main villain of the HOP arc. Her mission on Earth is to take over it to add it to the Indigo Kingdom. Later it is revealed that The Giga convinced Bonnie's superior to use this mission to drive the Ocutic images away from the mortals. Immoral the Cat Immoral the Cat is one of the four Ocutics. She is tied to the Ocutic, the Moral entity. If one exists, the other has to exist. Each Ocutic created recurring images of themselves on Earth. Immoral the Cat is the main villain of The Road of the Feline arc. Immoral the Cat wants to be the most powerful Ocutic. She was convinced by The Giga to create a pseudo version of the Giga power in her image and Rodrick. The Giga The Giga is an entity that is not a mortal or an Ocutic. The Giga has possesses the power to allow copies of the same person unite to create a stronger version of the sum of the parts. The Giga's motivations are unknown. Trivia